


Have I Told You "I Love You" Today?

by cryscendo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Ways to say I love you Challenge, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscendo/pseuds/cryscendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles for the "100 ways to say "I love you" challenge on tumblr. These are both platonic and romantic Dick Grayson/Tim Drake prompts. These are in no set order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay There

**Author's Note:**

> Number 83. "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

Dick Grayson’s comm crackled to life. He would’ve cut in with one of his normal, witty remarks, but something seemed incredibly off once he heard noise coming in from the other participant of the link. So instead, he kept his voice low and kept an err of alertness to him. “Nightwing, online.”

“Dick. Dick, where are you?” It was Tim. And from what Dick could gather, he wasn’t out doing field work. He never used real names while out patrolling, and if he did, he was extremely careful about it. It’s never known as to who could be listening in. And at the moment, it sounded like it wouldn’t be a good time to chastise the teen on proper vigilante etiquette. Something seemed wrong.

Nightwing stood high atop a brick building of Gotham. Good for onlooking as well as communicating with other vigilantes without the fear of sudden interruption. “Out, Red Robin. Why, do you need assistance?” Dick did his best to bite back the pang of concern that welled up inside of him for the third Robin. He also broke into big brother mode before even knowing if there was an issue. Bad habit of his, admittedly.

There was a slight delay in reaction before Tim’s voice relayed itself through Nightwing’s comm link. Dick couldn’t tell if it was Tim that was the delay or the piece of Waynetech equipment. “Just, can you please come to the cave? And soon?” The strain in Tim’s voice did not go unnoticed by the boy’s predecessor. This was urgent, whatever is was. Dick didn’t have much of any time to dwell on it, however. He was already briskly from his spot on the roof.

“I’m on my way, Red Robin. Stay there. I’m coming to get you. Do you hear me? Red Robin? Tim?”

He doesn’t think that Tim heard him say his name. Protocol be damned, he had more important things in mind than simply proper superheroism for the majority. He had to hurry. He didn’t know what was wrong and he didn’t care. Anything that stirs Tim Drake was important enough to drop anything for.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes, Tim. Stay put.”

Tim’s comm is offline. That doesn’t matter in the slightest.

He’ll be there. He told Tim he’d be.

“I’m coming to get you.”


	2. Rainwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 96. "I brought you an umbrella."

It rains a lot in Blüdhaven. Much like Gotham, its sister city gets the frequent shower that is quickly mixed and stirred with the dirty air of streets and alleyways, creating a less than replenishing atmosphere. Regardless of that however, rain is rain. Necessary as it may be, it could oftentimes be an annoyance, and even a hindrance in some aspects.

Dick was working a bit late at the BHPD when the rain hit. He fortunately wasn’t doing field work when the skies cracked open its seams, but it didn’t help him too much in the grand scheme of things. His vehicle was parked a good ways from the entrance of the station and not much could be done about that.

Saying his goodbyes to Amy and Gannon, Dick took a step underneath an awning, prepared to make a dash for his vehicle. That is until he saw an approaching figure with a blue and white umbrella protecting them from the elements.

“Ah, there he is. A true working man in his natural habitat,” the figure spoke out as he approached Officer Grayson. Dick knew immediately who it was. It had become strikingly clear all too quickly.

Said officer of the law gained a grin as he continued to reside under the awning, waiting for the other to approach. “What, not in some super important corporate meeting in Gotham? That’s new for you, Tim.”

Tim Drake was often a contributor to the high dollar businesses circulating Gotham, particularly taking his claim on all things Wayne Tech. Dick never saw how Tim could tolerate that sort of job for hours at a time. Perhaps Dick was simply partial to working on his feet, rather than behind a desk or at a board meeting. He’d go stir crazy otherwise, surely.

“It ended early, stocks have been fairly neutral as of recent. I brought you an umbrella,” Tim proclaimed, as if it weren’t apparent that he had the handle of the brightly coloured rain deflector in his grasp. He held it out just enough to where Dick was also underneath it and then proceeded to pull it back in once he got closer. It was a simple gesture. Something that could have been taken as one of those random acts of kindness moments. But nevertheless, Tim went out of his way to help the person he cared about. Dick for one was grateful.

Placing his palm securely over the one that Tim was holding onto the umbrella with, Dick leaned down a bit to catch Tim’s lips in a quick kiss as thanks. “I need to return the favour at some point. Put it on my tab.” Dick released Tim’s hand, taking the umbrella from him simultaneously. He’d make good on his promise to return his gratification. He wasn’t one to not do so.

“Don’t bother, you driving us home will do more than enough. I took a cab here. Walk me to your car?” Tim’s voice was smooth, and stood nicely against the constant stream of rain hitting their umbrella as well as the ground, which was now glistening despite it’s overall dirtiness of itself and Blüdhaven. It was a welcoming feeling, not easy to be displeased by in their very scenario.

“With pleasure. As long as you plan on staying over?”

Tim contemplated Dick’s offer, watching as water droplets cascaded down the side of his and Dick’s shared umbrella. It didn’t seem like a bad idea. Plus, Gotham wasn’t a very far drive if he by any means needed to make the trip back down. Maybe staying in Gotham’s ugly little sister for a night with one of the few clean cops on the force wasn’t a bad call on either of their parts.

Rain was threatening to seep into his shoes, creating small pools of water around the leather.

His boyfriend still held their umbrella firmly, anticipating his boyfriend’s answer.

“Maybe just until the rain dies down a bit.”


	3. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 9. "I saved a piece for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A late drabble for Tim's birthday.

Sometimes things come up that is entirely out of one’s control.

Allies of the Bat understand that. If urgent matters are at hand, it’s important to take care of those issues promptly and without hesitation. Being a vigilante didn’t spoil you with the ability to concern yourself with the ‘what if’s and the ‘maybe’s. Some might like to look at the shades of grey, but many just see the black and white.

Dick Grayson is the lone protector of Bludhaven. When corruption takes place within his city’s limits, responsibility falls on his shoulders and his alone. It’s what he wanted in the grand scheme of things. A city that he could call the shots on how it’s to be run and not have to take to following orders of Gotham’s Dark Knight.

But with that, came the fact that he had to prioritize the city first. It’s not what he wanted to do by any means but he didn’t have much of a choice.

He missed Tim’s birthday for it. He knew Tim wouldn’t have any ill will towards Dick because of it but he personally felt at fault regardless. He tried to hurry, but there was a fine line between getting things done quickly and getting things done well. That was a line that was honestly much too risky for even Dick to cross, but that didn’t stop him from at least considering it, if not only vaguely.

The clock was nearing towards four in the morning when Dick finally made it back amongst the menacing lights and buildings of Gotham. He had no idea if Tim would even be up by this point. He’s either crashed or on his third night of no sleep. Both of which were highly possible in its entirety. Both he and Tim had very similar sleep schedules, but Dick has learned to utilize his polyphasic sleep patterns in a bit more healthy way. But even he hasn’t perfected such a skill without error. Things always seem to come up.

Considering his luck from the day’s events, Dick is a bit shocked to find nothing out of the ordinary happen as he made his way up the steps to the Wayne estate. He was expecting something to depress his good mood even further. He would gladly start naming examples, but truly that was only tempting fate. Fate was tempted enough as it was, it really didn’t need Dick’s help with that.

Once to the doorway, Dick contemplated knocking, but that was more of a burden than it was worth. Wayne Manor was rigged with face recognition, amongst other things. So really, there was no need for the formalities of introduction at four in the morning.

In truth, Dick has his night planned out. Crash immediately and apologize to Tim profusely for missing his birthday after he had gotten a few good hours of sleep. His planned would have worked out perfectly too if a voice didn’t catch his attention from behind as he was making his way up the stairway.

“Just now getting in?” Dick knew the voice immediately, turning on his heel to face the owner of the voice. He gave a lazy, run down grin to the owner of the less than mysterious voice.

“I suppose you could call it that.” Tim Drake stepped a bit closer and into the light of the dimly lit hallway. Dick could make out Tim’s features better now, which only meant that Tim could read the level of Dick’s exhaustion all over Dick’s face just as well.

Tim paused for a moment, taking in the lack of energy resonating off of the older man. “You look like hell.”

“Yeah, well I just spent the last eighteen hours there.” Dick let out a humourless laugh before rubbing at his face. He felt beaten down, he’d hate to see how he looked to another being. “Tim, I’m really sorry I missed your day. Bludhaven decided she wanted to pick today to kick my ass.” It really did feel, at least to Dick, that the timing was intentional. Give Nightwing a hard day the one time he wanted things easy.

Tim waved off Dick’s apology with ease, gesturing for Dick to follow him back into the kitchen. “Dick, I know you have things you need to do. I’m not gonna be upset about that. But I figured you would be so I took a little initiative. Sit.” Dick did as he was told, not really in the desire to complain or argue. In fact, sitting sounded wonderful right about then.

Tim dug around in the refrigerator for a moment before pulling out a small plate. On the plate was an intricately decorated slice of cake. He grabbed a fork before setting the plate and silverware in front of Dick. “I saved a piece for you. Now it’s like you didn’t even miss, I guess.”

Dick didn’t know what to say. Even after he missed Tim’s birthday, Tim wanted him to feel included. Even in some minor, seemingly insignificant way.

“Timmy, how can I make it up to you after this?” In response to Dick’s question, Tim shook his head, leaning against the island opposite to where Dick was sitting. Leaning forward a bit, he caught Dick’s lips against his own for no more than a few seconds before pulling away once more.

“Finish your cake for now. After you get a couple good hours of sleep, come back to me. You’re smart, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me by then.”

“Is it too late for the ‘Happy Birthday, Tim, I love you’?”

“Never.”

They kiss again, the taste of buttercream icing and vanilla cake mix prominent to their sleepless, dulled senses.


End file.
